Lips of an Angel
by hisui459
Summary: A RenoXCloud songfic with Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Snippet of a lemon inside. Not the usual songfic style!


Lips of an Angel

Cloud's phone sang out in an annoyingly cheerful ditty as he helped Tifa out in the 7th Heaven. Not recognizing the number, he stepped into the back before flipping it open.

"Strife Delivery Service."

"Cloud? It's me. Can you talk?"

Cloud's eyes widened in surprise.

"Reno? What—Hold on a second."

"Okay."

Cloud stepped back into the bar and motioned to Tifa that he had a call. Tifa smiled and nodded. Cloud walked to the back of the small storage room and leaned against the far wall.

"What's going on, Reno?"

The redhead remained silent. Cloud began to worry.

"Reno? It's not like you to stay so quiet. I'm not complaining or anything, but you're starting to worry me."

"Cloud," Reno paused. "Do…do you ever miss me?"

Cloud frowned slightly. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Reno, Tifa's in the next room, but—"

"Yeah, I understand. You don't want to talk about—"

Cloud interrupted before Reno could finish.

"I wish she was you."

"…What?"

"Sometimes… sometimes, I wish she was you."

Reno chuckled humorlessly.

"I guess neither one of us really moved on."

"Reno…"

Reno sighed in what seemed to be contentment.

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name. Sounds so fucking sweet."

Suddenly, Cloud was struck with a feeling of déjà vu.

_Cloud ran his tongue lazily over Reno's length as his mouth gently engulfed the head._

"_So fucking sweet…" Reno moaned as he came hard. Cloud swallowed as his lover pulled his face towards his own. Resting his forehead against the blonde's, Reno murmured "you've got the lips of—"_

_Cloud surged forward and attacked Reno's lips in a passionate kiss. After a few moments of sultry contact, Reno broke the kiss and breathlessly gasped out "the lips of an angel, yo. You've got the lips of an angel."_

Cloud let out a soft moan, but Reno caught it.

"What, babe? You reminiscing about having sex with me and didn't even invite me to join?"

Cloud snorted in amusement. That was Reno to the core—blunt no matter what.

"Actually, yeah."

To Cloud's surprise, Reno didn't instantly let out a shout of indignation and the admittance. Instead, he hummed quietly to himself.

"That was something I never wanted to say goodbye to. If there was ever something to make me leave Rufus—and there's not—it would be sex with you." Reno chuckled and Cloud could hear the smirk in his voice as he said. "Did I ever tell you that you give the most amazing blowjobs? You had—"

"The lips of an angel. Yeah, you told me once."

There were a few minutes of comfortable silence between them before Cloud said "it's funny that you're calling me now. I had a dream about you just last night."

Reno let out a chortle and asked "Was the sex passionate and full of wild abandon?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and answered "No. There was actually no sex in it at all."

"How boring. Leave it to you to get me in bed and not even have sex—"

Cloud grinned.

"Well, actually, we did have sex, but the dream started after. I think it was more of a memory than a true dream. We were in bed enjoying that after-orgasm bliss and we started talking. Not about anything important, just… talking." As he spoke, Cloud's voice grew softer and more serious.

Reno sighed.

"Yeah, I have dreams like that of you too…" Reno paused and laughed. "Naturally, I also have the ones full of passion and sex and amazing blowjobs…"

"Reno, does a day go by that you aren't overly lewd in some way?"

"Of course not, yo! What fun would that be?" Reno paused, then suddenly said "Yo, partner! So after work we're gettin' smashed, right?" A pause. "Hell yeah, we'll go there!" Reno paused again. Cloud, who was thoroughly confused, heard Reno heave a sigh. "Tseng just walked by. I'm not really supposed to be talking to you, you know. Especially not when I'm on duty."

"Does he know that you talk to me?"

"I can handle Tseng, yo… Just don't tell him I said that. He'd kick my ass."

Cloud chuckled softly.

"What about Tifa?" Reno asked quietly.

"I don't think she has a clue," Cloud answered just as quietly.

There was another contemplative silence. He wouldn't tell Reno this, but quiet Reno was one of Cloud's favorite sides of Reno and not just because overly talkative people tended to annoy him. When Reno was quiet, it meant he was thinking or sleeping. Cloud remembered how after one of their passionate sessions, sometimes he would just lay with Reno, not saying anything, not _needing_ to say anything. Reno would smoke a cigarette or two and Cloud would lie next to him, mind finally at rest and body sated. Even better were the times when they would both fall asleep, but Cloud would wake up before Reno and simply watch as he slept. When Reno slept, one could always tell if he was having a pleasant dream or a nightmare. His face was so full of expression, contorting into a grimace or breaking into a grin. He didn't speak in his sleep; on the contrary, he was totally silent (which was almost the exact opposite of his waking self). He loved that he knew about the quiet Reno. It felt like he was privy to a grand, wonderful secret. Of course, his mind whispered to him that who ever Reno slept with probably saw the same things, but Cloud ignored that.

"Cloud."

The blonde's attention snapped back to the present at the sound of his name.

Reno sighed. "Look; Tseng is in just the next room and I'm not even supposed to be on the phone at all, never mind talking casually to an enemy."

Cloud's mind raced. "Yeah, I understand… can we meet up sometime? Alone?"

Cloud knew he sounded desperate and he hated it, but he couldn't stand to lose Reno again now that the connection had been reestablished. He detested that he and Reno had to separate before simply because they were on different sides. _All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players…_The quote crossed Cloud's mind, but he couldn't place it. However, it fit the situation perfectly. They both, himself and Reno, had roles to play, and, in the end, they would play their parts. Just because Cloud realized this didn't mean he had to like it.

Cloud could hear the grin in Reno voice as he said "Alone? Hell yeah, yo! Alone time means mind-blowing blowjobs!"

Cloud rolled his eyes at Reno, even though the raucous redhead couldn't see him, and snickered. "I guess I might be able to work that in—between all the incredible sex that we're going to be having."

It took a moment before it sunk into Reno's brain that Cloud—Cloud Strife—his enemy/lover Cloud—just said that… where people could actually hear him, no less. Reno let out a surprised laugh. "Totally, yo. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Cloud grinned. It always pleased him so much when he managed to catch Reno off guard.

Reno was still chuckling softly when he said "I'll call you, okay? I gotta go give a report to Rufus. But you have my number now, right? Give me a ring if you wanna talk or anything, k?"

Cloud agreed and hung up. He walked, still smiling, into the main area of the bar. Tifa glanced at him and did a double take.

"What has you so happy? Get a good job?"

Cloud's grin widened marginally. "Yeah, I'll have to make another delivery soon." To himself he added '_yeah, a delivery of a mind-blowing blowjob to a certain Reno of the Turks…'_

Cloud smiled for the rest of the night.

A/N: This was my attempt at a songfic that I actually liked. I hate most songfics. The song is Lips of an Angel by Hinder. In the story, it never states why exactly Reno and Cloud had to break up. The reason is that they were together secretly, but they both decided that it was probably best if they weren't together because they were supposed to be enemies. Here are the full song lyrics though I stopped at the end of the second verse (the fourth paragraph):

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?


End file.
